reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know You/dialogues
1st Encounter (John Marston approaches a Strange man in a top hat) Strange Man: Welcome John. John Marston. John: Do I know you? Strange Man: I hope so. I seem to know you. John: I'm pretty good at remembering faces. Strange Man: Are you? Do you remember Heidi McCourt's face? John: Who? Strange Man: She was a girl Dutch van der Linde shot in the head on that raid on the ferry a few years back. Same one you got shot on. Pretty girl... until her eye was hanging out by a thread of tendon, and her brain was plastered over a wall. John: Not really. Strange Man: Then why would you remember me, friend? You've forgotten far more important people than me. John: What's your game, friend? Strange Man: I don't have a game, John. Listen, sometimes I just wish I knew more about life. I wish I'd had better guidance, friend of mine, he's drunk as a skunk, in the saloon in Thieves' Landing. I think he's going to be unfaithful to his dear wife. Why don't you head over there, and see if you can advise him on how best to proceed. John: What do you think I am? Strange Man: I know what you are, John. Just if you've got the time, friend. (At Thieve's Landing Saloon, John walks up to a man talking to a prostitute) John stops him John: Ahem, excuse me mister. Man: Yeah? What the hell do you want? John: Look, don't ask how, but I know what you're about to do, you don't wanna do this. Man: The hell you talking about? John: You know what I'm talking about, mister. I'm just here to say I don't think you should go through with it. Your wife, she loves you. Man: Oh shit, mister. I don't know who or what you are, but I guess I'm grateful. I guess you're right, I was raised better than this. John: Don't mention it, go on now. Man: Yeah. John encourages him John: Excuse me mister. Man: Yeah, and what do you want? John: Look, don't ask me how, but I know what you're about to do, and you need this. Man: What? (John hands the man $15) Man: Oh, thank you. John: Look, there's no need to thank me. It's obvious you need this. Man: You're damn right I do. I deserve a good woman. You're right. John: Don't mention it. Go on now. Man: You're fast, woman. Now where were we? That's better. 2nd Encounter (John find the strange man over a campfire) Strange Man: Welcome to Nuevo Paraiso, John. John: Where, do I know you from? Strange Man: You're famous, John. You're the man who shot up a bunch of banditos as soon as he turned up in this country. You're a man, who decided right and wrong. Between a man and death. Between a man and his wife. John: And who are you? Strange Man: You know, I admire you, John. I hope my boy turns up just like you. John: For your sake, I hope he don't. Strange Man: You kill people so easily, yet you respect the vows of marriage. That's very curious. John: I'll let the appropriate authorities judge my morality, friend. Strange Man: Yes you will, and they shall. Anyway, I hear that an old nun is traveling from the monastery and taking the money she raised to the bank. Why don't you head up there and see if you can lend her a hand, road's full of thieves, either that or rob her yourself. I'll see you around John. John: I hope you don't. Las Hermanas (John sees a nun asking for donations) Nun: Alms for the poor! Oh, sir, could you find it in your heart to donate some money for the poor? Perhaps, cast a little sunlight into their lives? John: Well, maybe but, ain't it the Lord's responsibility to look over His flock, not mine? Nun: Yes, but the Lord has brought you to me, so you could help me. They're at their wits end, and their faith has been cast aside. All it would take is a few dollars to get them started on the right path, so they could see that there are those who care. John: A few dollars to completely restore someone's faith? I never knew life was so... simple. (John takes out some money and drops it into the nun's basket) John: There you are, sister. Nun: Yes, life is much simpler than we make it. Gracias, señor. And God bless you. Last Encounter (John finds the strange man in Beecher's Hope , standing over a spot) Strange Man: Ain't this a beautiful spot? John: Sure. What are you doing here? Strange Man: My accounts. I'm an accountant. John: Is that so? Strange Man: In a way. John: What's your name? Strange Man: You know, its the darndest thing, but I can't remember. John: Tell me your damn name and where you know me from! Strange Man: Well, I know you from Mexico, and I know you from back out West. I know you from all over. John: Tell me your name, or I won't be responsible for my actions. Strange Man: Oh, but you will. You will be responsible. This is a fine spot. See you around, cowboy. John: Damn you! Strange Man: Yes, many have. (John pulls out a pistol and shoots the man three times, but nothing happens and John looks at his gun while the man continues walking away.) Category:Dialogues